As mobile technology improves, mobile devices have become smaller and more powerful. The wireless networks they connect to have improved, as well. With these improvements mobile devices can now connect to networks for many functions beyond simple voice calling. For example, they can be used to send e-mail, browse the Internet, and send instant messages. Many devices also include a global positioning system (GPS) receiver with integrated mapping (or maps downloaded from a network). In some cases, the mobile devices support wireless standards providing local connectivity, such as Bluetooth or IEEE802.11. These standards can enable the devices to connect to a wireless local area network (WLAN) or even communicate with other mobile devices in a peer-to-peer mode. However, as these various connectivity options grow, incoming information can quickly become overwhelming for a mobile device user. Therefore, as technology improves, it would be useful to have applications that are better able to organize data for a mobile user.